


Heaven, shape of a store: days 0

by shipperpartner



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Drama, Gay Keith (Voltron), Love, M/M, Rich lance family, Some Fluff, Summer, Working in store, au collage, hidden love, lance homophobic family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 10:26:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15817017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipperpartner/pseuds/shipperpartner
Summary: Collage was over for the summer and Keith was ready to head back home, with things backed and now finding out his mother is still on holiday with her boyfriend, what can Keith do, he needs to leave his dormitory and needs to find a place where he can live until his mother returns and some way off support himself too, but friend Shiro is there to help even if help is a shape of a supermarket store. what will he find there, new friends or new or a new Boyfriend.





	Heaven, shape of a store: days 0

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoy my first fanfic, and i hope you all have a lovely day. I wrote this fanfic after Dirty laundry was removed or changed on AO3 as it was my Favorited fanfic of all time, this fanfic was inspired by Dirty laundry and i think you guys should try and read it else where but pleases show the creator some love. 
> 
> p.s
> 
> Notes at the bottom :)

The same alarm went off every day at the same time for collage and at the same time Keith would get up, do his hair and dress in his emo get up and head off to collage alone. he had made friends at collage A.K.A Shiro but he was "too much" and rarely talked to him. He mostly talked to his mother, he was super close to her and he saw her as the person he needs in life. few summers back when he was around 14, his father died off a rare illness and ever since then he had shut people out as he feared that if he got close to someone then he would lose them forever. The only person who he could talk to was his mother and she told him to head to the real world and meet new friends, she was very supportive about things like that and then the next thing Keith was heading from Texas all the way to his collage in Indiana as she would be travailing the world with her new boyfriend who Keith had yet to meet and was already plotting how to kill him.

 

It was the final day for students to stay in there dormitory and they had to leave before 10 am which meant Keith had lots of packing to do and calls to make as soon he would be back home and with his mother safe and sound well that's what he thought anyway as now he could finally leave the hell he called collage 

_RING RING_

 

"mom? mom? can you hear me?" Keith said as he spoke to his mother over the phone, "hello dear, how are you? I've missed you so much I can wait to see you home next month" she said as Keith was very confused of what she said "Next month, mom I finished collage two days ago I have to leave my dormitory by 10 am" he said as his heart beat started to pick up speed.

 

"well fuck" she said "honey you know that my trip was for 6 months, well me and Mark have kind of extended it" she said with worry in her throat

 

 "WHAT THE FUCK AM I SUPPOSED TO DO" Keith was starting to get pissed off now and he had no way of getting home as his mother was supposed to pick him up today

 

"could have told me before today, I might have had a backup plan but instead am stranded with barely any money and no place to sleep" he said as he was starting to tear up. 

 

"Keith honey, listen me and Mark can try and get as much money and make sure you can last the month" she said as she was very worried about her son.

 

As much as Keith would like that he could not do this to his mother, he loved her too much and had been needing a break from him as he had been with her for 4 years nonstop ever since his father died.

 

"it's fine mom really, I can try few things, as well I have Shiro and he said he would help me if I was in trouble so pleases enjoy your holiday, and besides I will be seeing you next few weeks anyway" he said with a calm voice. 

 

"OK honey but call me the first thing if something goes wrong" she said with a worried voice. 

 

"fine mom, I got to go but I'll call you when am free"

 

"OK dear, love you to the moon and back"

 

"love you too mom" and then Keith felt truly alone.

 

He then started to pack all his clothes and then started packing he laptop in his bag and then he was ready to go.

_DAY 0_

_9.00 am_

_Knock knock_

 

Keith slowly walked towards the door and then opened it. it was the manager in a full black suit, who was collecting information about the students and if the room was in good standers. he slowly walked in without saying a word and looked around the room and even under the bed and then he started to speak.

  


"Well done Keith, your room is all clean and you look like you’re ready to go" he said with so much enthusiasm that it made Keith feel sick.

  


"I just need to ask you five questions; would that be OK?" Keith has no choices in the matter and why the hell not, he had nothing to lose anyway.

  


"Sure, am down for that, what’s the first question?" he said with little amount of energy he would willing give to this man. The manager then sat down on Keith bed.

  


"OK! first question, what’s the unhealthiest thing you do which you might try and change when you return to collage"

  


Sadly after his father’s death, Keith had started to smoke but he had slowed down after a few years and right now he only had one if he is very stressed or worried about things, he's not proud about it but he is trying to quit all together and do other things but most of the time, he just stays inside his room and watches events outside his window or look at photos of the past.

  


"Well you see, I smoke but I started to quit and right I haven't smoked in 2 months" this was something which he wanted to talk about.

  


"OK, let me wright this down and good luck when you quit Keith" the manage said

  
  


_writes down information_

  


"Next question, what have you got planned for your future?"

  


Yet agine something which seems to plague his mind too often and honestly, he came to collage for his mother and really, he would just want to be home with his family, but he would like to be a Doctor or something where he could help Families who went through the same things he went thought when growing up.

  


"Doctor, or someone who would help people" he was going red, but it was the truth.

  


"Very noble of you Keith" the manager said  

  
  


_writes down information_

  


"Next question, when you return, do you wish to move rooms or stay right here?"

 

This was easy, too easy as he loved where he was, it was a tall building he was in and he was on the top floor and had a view which he could see the whole entire city and by god was it a sight.

  


"I'll stay here, the view is pretty amazing at night and dose help me calm down sometimes" Keith got pissed off a lot of the time so being able to see all the city lights and watch the world go on right in front of him was special to him. 

 

"the view is pretty amazing, you should join the art club, they always going on trips to see views like this or even better” Keith would join but there was one person he could not stand in the whole school and that was the most stuck up, over confident whore bag of a Bitch and that person was Rachel McClain. their family is the richest family in the whole state and hold power in the collage and even other states too. if you angered the family then you best of leave the state, hell leave the country you'll be safer then, things like that pissed Keith off the most and the fact that Sofia would use her power and just to get what she wants which pissed of Keith even more.   

 

_writes down information_

 

"Next question, would you like to show some respect to McClain family as their youngest son has a very serious mental problem and they would love it if people could support them in anyway?" he said with a sad face.

 

Keith was pissed off, first they want power and now they want even more money, how greedy is this family, I bet they have this whole city helping their “dear son” and other shit like that, what’s the point, if I said no am out and of collage and if I say yes then this family gets what they want. this was the kind off things which were jumping out Keith head right now and by god did he hate this family.

 

"may I ask what his problem is, not to sound rude I just want to help this great family SO much" he said with a sarcastic tone

 

"well the family said he is delusional and is not very well, they want to help him and for that this great city has given them tones of support and will keep given support until this poor boy gets the help he needs" the manager said with his proud voice.

 

"well OK, but I hope this poor boy gets the help he needs" Keith then went across the room and handed $5 dollars

 

"you are a good man Keith, am sure the family will use this money to help their poor son"

 

_writes down information_

 

"final question, would you say that you have lots of friends and or have at least has someone in the collage you can call friend" he said 

 

Keith had one friend and even at that what was the point of this and why was he doing this, at least this stupid question thing can be over soon.

 

"Am friends with Takashi Shirogane, he's the tall one with the white dye in his hair, we talk a lot and I think he's a great man"

 

"that's wonderful, you two would be great for each other, even lady Rachel likes Takashi and that’s something" he then started to stand up and then walked over to the door.

 

_writes down information_

 

"Well, that's the end of the questions, I’ll hope I will see you back at collage and I hope for you to succeed in life too Keith" he said with the world’s biggest smile

 

"Thanks, I guess, hope I will see you around more next year" they both shake hands and together they leave the building, and then the manager gets into his car and leaves

 

Keith then pulls his phone out and gives out a big sigh, "now it’s time to call Shiro"

 

_DAY 0_

10.30 AM

“Hi Shiro, how have you been?” Keith said with a fake smile and voice trying to sound happy. 

 

"what do you need Keith? has something happened? are you hurt? WHATS GOING ON MAN!?" Shiro was a very caring man and loved his friends and even seen them more then family at times as well.

 

"everything is fine I just need a place to crash for about a few weeks that's all" Keith has said with a calm tone. 

 

"It's not the best time, I have family coming over and I need the space, but I think I can still help" Shiro was smirking on the other end of the phone. "look Keith, meet me at store where I work at, am off today but I know a guy who can help you and might provide what I call Heaven" Keith being Keith, was so confused but he had no other options.

 

"OK Shiro, I'll meet you their but better bring food, am hungry and need food" Keith said as he tried to joke around which surprisingly Shiro understood. "sure man, see you soon"

 

Both boys started to make their way to the shop, it was a long walk and the shop was not even that big of how Shiro described it, but Keith did hear that they were looking for work and even better, it was on the outskirts of the city which was a change from the busy city. at last, Keith had made it to the store and he looked dead from all the walking and it took about an hour on foot and looks like Shiro was waiting outside for him, it had a small packing lot and seemed dead as looked like nobody was parked but Shiro’s car.  the store it's self was cute and even had a rusty old sigh which read "Change of hearts" what hell did that mean, Keith really didn’t care. other than that, it looked cute and Keith could see himself working here too. he ran up to Shiro with his bags and stated to talk to him.

 

 

"you took your time?" said Shiro as he started to laugh. this pissed of Keith which he started yelling at Shiro.

 

"YOU HAD A FUCKING CAR THE WHOLE TIME, YOUR A DEAD MAN SHIRO AND FUCKING DEAD MAN" Shiro then started to laugh even more and then put’s his hand over Keith’s shoulder, "nice to see you to Keith, let’s get you some food and maybe meet your new colleague or even friends"

 

"wait Shiro" Keith had stopped, it’s cute but why would I need to work here? Shiro then said, "you’re not good at making friends but I think this will help you out and bring you out of your shell, so please Keith trust me" and with that he did, when Shiro talked, it filled Keith confidence and he loved it.

 

"five of use work here, six if you join the team, we each have a lot to tell to and we may fight but together were just one big happy family" Keith could tell Shiro loved this place with a passion and to be a part of it he would happy join in, to be back in a family agine he would want that more than life its self.  

 

they walked through the door which had a bell to let people know there was a customer, it had been locked to so Shiro had to lock back up after them, it was bigger on the inside as it had at least 12 rows of goods and a baking sections to collect fresh goods and the floor was clean too with a pink like glow from the walls, Keith could tell this was going to be fun and already excited about the whole thing. there are two cashiers and has music in the background and even has fresh water for animals too, this place was golden in Keith’s eyes.

 

"everyone probably at the staff break room, lets meet them, shall we?" Shiro was excited to show Keith and dam right Keith was smiling and it wasn't fake this time.

 

"sure, let me meet my new family Shiro" this had brought a smile to Shiro’s face “that’s the spirt Keith” and then they walked into the staff break room.

 

Keith was shocked to what he found in the staff break room, it was like a kids heaven two big TV on the wall and all the latest consoles and with a book shelf with tons of games and movies and then there was a kitchen and there was someone cooking right now and was packed with the latest cooking tools and in the corner three set up computers and the best part there were two arcade machines already set up one was Mrs packman which Keith’s dad showed him how to play, and the other Keith could not see as someone was covering the arcade, but one thing was for sure, Keith felt at home already.

 

"let’s meet Hunk first, he's the guy in the kitchen and he is the Best cook Keith you are going to love him" Shiro was filled with happiness and Keith felt happy to and for the first time he felt could make friends and this was just what he need. they start to walk over to the kitchen area where the smell off food cooking makes Keith's mouth water and dam was he not hungry.

 

He ran over as fast as he could, and he saw was Heaven, fresh muffins and with no hesitation grabbed the hot and fresh muffins started to eat, this shocked Hunk but started smiling, "look like my cooking, everyone dose except the collage, but you like, don't you? also who are you?"

 

Shiro then walked over to pat Hunk on the back and then pointed to Keith "this is our new worker here and I think he can trusted" Shiro smiled, "OK Shiro, but you do find the weirdest people to join our group, last year you brought Pidge here and now this guy" then Shiro quickly said "trust me Hunk am fine and besides it's not like we do real work around here anyway and besides who knows you might of just found your cooking partner".

 

Keith had always wanted to learn how to cook he had mainly lived of precooked foods or readymade noodles and he found Hunk at first glances to be a pretty chill guy and already they were talking, Keith had found out so much though Hunk already, he was the same age as Keith being 18 and lived with Allura and Pidge and they all worked here and best part, they had a lot in common just not one person but all of them, to Keith he was finally coming out of his shell and this was just the beginning, he felt at home. " Hunk where are you from, sorry if that's a rude question "Hunk had smiled " it's fine Keith, am Samoan, my family live far away but it's a right, I mean a have all you guys with me and that's the only family I need". he was noble in Keith eyes, he told Keith all the problems with collage and how the McClain family screwed him over and that he fears that he might not be able to go to university. this was same for everyone and this seemed to be a recurring situation and this Pissed Keith of the most.     

 

The Next person Keith met was the crazy smart Pidge and Keith had heard about her around collage, first she is the youngest person in the collage and has just turn 16 this year, another thing about this girl is that she is the BEST GAMER he had ever seen, and she was proud of it. her best friend is Hunk, but she seems to have a special bond with guy named Lance and that he was the first friend she had ever had, Hunk might have been her best friend, but Lance was her bother. she lives far away too as her family are from Italy and she's quite proud of that too. when she's at the store, her job is to work out the money of what comes in and out but most of the time she just stay's in the break room playing games. her Dream was kind a like Hunks as they both wanted to open their own shop together what they would sell. one thing did stick out tho, she seemed to be on good terms with McClain family and she told Keith why " well first Keith, it's good to see a fellow gamer and second the family is the reason why am here. they think am great and they give me money and if I ask for it then they give but rare so don't get me asking for Gold for some reason because trust me I tried" she said with a sigh. This was interesting for Keith and for the first time he had someone to Mrs Pac man other as the last time he played was when his well and fit and that was over 10 years ago.

 

The Next person Keith met was the lovely Allura, she was Different in a way as when you meet her she was nice and caring but if you messed up or do something wrong then Hell fire breaks lose. it was her uncles shop which they were in but he's too sick so Allura had to take control of the store. she was around 20 years old, the same age as Shiro, Allura had dream's too as for one she wanted to be Dancer and by God she was good, and she loved, Shiro told him that normally Allura will randomly start dancing and by God it would be a sight and sometimes Lance would join in too. "Keith may I ask, were are you going to live, I mean you can sleep here but it can be cold but we can see what me and Shiro can if you like" he felt his heart beat, she was so kind and helpful and then Shiro butted in "no need, I have a plan" he said with Allura crossing her arms stating "you have a plan then Keith you’re in trouble" he knew she was joking but still he needed a place to stay. "until Lance returns we need to give Keith the spare uniform, they had given him a name tag with his name and a pink apron, a pink top and white pants and with that he was ready for work. "looks like you ready work" Shiro had said as he slapped his back and Allura started to explain what he would be doing. you’re going stocking the products, this will be from 10am til 12pm then we all have a hour break then once over we work until 5 pm and then were done for the day", the shop was closed on weekend but Lance sometimes likes to come in and do some work and that was it, he had met everyone but one person and then.

 

"AM BACK! GUYS I HAVE THE BEST STORY YOU GUYS ARE GOING TO LAUGH AN-"

 

"Who's this" and in Keith head who the actual FUCK is this guy. 

 

_DAY 0_

12.45 am

The Room was quiet, and everyone was staring at Lance, "when did you return form holiday Lance" Allura said as she ran over to give him a hug. Hunk then came over too "did you bring back any food for me to try" he said this with a shine in his eyes. "sorry Hunk, no food and how do you expect me to sneak a whole Cuban meal on the plan, if it gets all over am dead", Pidge ran over to give him a big hug, Lance you missed me beat your highest score on Mrs Pac man, "YOU DID WHAT!"  she then started to laugh and then Lance started to look over to where Keith was standing. "who's this guy's?"  Lance had said as he walked over to Keith with a smirk on his face and patted Keith's head and said "Nice to meet you mullet, that's your nickname for now on" this made Keith go red and started to shout at this stranger "NOBODY CALLS ME MULLET" then with a playful grin Lance said "well I do and that's your name for now on, MULLET!" this had pissed Keith off the most and had declared Lance that he would be is rival.

 

For about 20 mins or so Keith and Lance were shouting and cursing and even play fighting and then Shiro had come over to spoil the fun, "Lance can I speak to you in privet, it's very important" 

 

"Sure thing Shiro, hi Mullet, you can put on a movie if you want" and then Lance had walked off with Shiro outside using the back door, Keith shouted "DON'T CALL ME MULLET" then Hunk had walked over to Keith as Shiro had left the room with Lance, "Hi buddy, want help me make lunch" Keith was very surprised that Hunk offered Keith the chance to make lunch, it might be silly but for Keith he was happy to help "sure what we make Chief" this made Hunk laugh a bit "well I was thinking of making some Cuban sandwich's for everyone and the fact that Lance had just been for their for 2 months" Keith was looking forward to cooking "sounds good, let’s get started shall we" Hunk then said with a playful tone "you’re on Keith".

 

  _outside_

 

"What do you want Shiro" Lance said as he was getting annoyed with Shiro's lack of answers.

 

"Can I not talk to my good friend and have a civil conversation?" he said with a sarcastic tone.

 

Shiro then pulled out a cigarette and started to light it, "you know, for being the perfect role model at the collage you shouldn't smoke" Lance had said with a happy tone to his voice. "that said tho, may I have one Shiro?" Shiro then gave one cigarette to Lance and he lit too and the both hid at corner of the back of the shop outside. they knelled down behind to big bins and then Shiro started to speak.

 

"Lance look, let’s get to the point" he said with a serious tone "Can you let that kid Keith live with you for around 2-3 weeks" he said and this shocked Lance "ARE YOU KIDDING ME!" he started shouting "do you know what you are asking for, I just came back from seeing my mother’s family in Cuba and that was hell, they keep saying am NOT WELL and that the feelings I have for boys will just go away and it’s not right" Lance then blow out smoke and then stamped on the cigarette. "Lance look, am sorry OK I just need to help this kid and your home life is not perfect but pleases help me this once".

 

"They say that the McClain family have the best life and that if they want something they get it, but to be honest I wish I was born in a different family and that's the truth" Lance then wiped the tears which were building in his eyes.

 

"I guess he can live in one of the stately homes my family have built over the years, I just hope my family not using the home I have in mind" Shiro then got up chucked his cigarette to the ground and gave Lance a hug, "thanks buddy, plus your parents and siblings are out of stat, don't worry I checked". 

 

They then started making their way back to the shop and as they slowly walked towards the door Shiro has said "well at least you can say you brought a Boyfriend home" he said as he started to tease lance but all Lance could do is blush "I mean he's cute and all but still wants the point, he's straight and am bisexual Shiro and look at me, first I've never went on a date and second my family would eat him alive and just look at him, he's handsome and kind and even smart and he told me want he is going to do when he becomes a doctor too, Shiro I think I have crush on this boy?" 

 

_day 0_   


_4.30 pm_

 

A few hours had passed since Lance and Shiro had returned, Keith was helping Hunk make dinner as well as help the others for tomorrow and even had time to play some games with Pidge. everything was moving so fast for Keith that he was losing his mind and then he heard his phone go.

_RING RING_

 

  
"Hello, their Keith", said his mother’s voice and she seemed very happy to speak to him. "mom, how are you I mean it’s only been a few hours but still-" his mother quickly cut off

 

"have you found a place to sleep for the next few weeks?" she said worried about her son.

  


"yes mom, Shiro said he would find me a place but don't worry, everything will be aright being telling you" he had said with confidence.

  


"OK, but if anything happens tell me straight away!" she said with a serious tone 

  


"fine mom, love you" Keith had said.

 

"love you to dear" and then she hung up.

 

Keith then started to look around the back were Shiro and Lance had been and before he could get behind the bins, he heard a voice from inside. 

 

"Keith, I need your help QUICK QUICK, I NEED A PLAYER TWO!" shouted Pidge as Keith ran back inside. 

 

"OK, am coming Pidge"

 

Keith ran inside and then he was playing with Pidge and even watched part of a movie before dinner was ready.

 

"Do you guys know where Lance is?" Allura said and Keith turned to her as he sat on the sofa, "last time I saw him was when he was with Shiro" Allura then turned to Hunk and said, "when dinner ready, I thought you were making Cuban sandwich's?" Hunk being Hunk said, "well me and Keith thought we would add more food to the meal such as a salad and other foods too". Allura let out a long sigh and walked away.

 

Everyone was busy and Shiro and Lance had not been seen for about an hour and had went to one of Lances family stately homes which was closes to the store.

 

The house was big, had three floors, 8 bed rooms which had its own bathroom and a big dining room with a big kitchen too and a garden which went on for miles and at the right top was an balcony and the colour on the outside was a white stone colour and the inside was painted with some form of gold, Lance had his own room but all bed rooms looked slimier as he moved from house to house so it was quite hard to decorate so it all looked the same.  there were people who worked there to look after the house, but Lance was there to tell them to only come once a week and clean, this was to make sure Nobody where to know that Lance was bring someone over. once everything was sorted, Lance returned to Shiro’s car and they both made their way back to the store.

 

"we could off use my car you know?" Lance had said on the way back from the house.

 

"It's fine, look just look after him OK Lance" Lance could tell Shiro cared about this boy wanted to help.

 

"sure, thing Shiro, random question do you think Keith likes people who are tanned, tall and has eyes like the ocean" he said with a smirk

 

"first off all Lance wow and second I bet he learns to love tho’s things" Shiro had said this with so much meaning and love that Lance could feel it radiating of him.

 

"looks like were back at the store" Shiro said as he started to pull up and park "am starving, I hope dinner is ready" Lance said and in which Shiro replied "me too".

 

_DAY 0_

6.00 PM

 

They all sat around the TV and waited for Lance and Shiro to return, and then they rushed into the back as they both fell on the floor with no energy and then they both started to apologise, "we’re sorry!" Lance said, "pleases forgive us" Shiro said as they both looked at Allura, "you two are dead to me, you were supposed to help me Shiro, but you ran off and Keith and Hunk have slaved to make us this amazing meal". "if mullet made then it's laced with poison" Lance said as he smirked at Keith "FUCK YOU LANCE, I WORKED MY ASS OFF!" Keith shouted at Lance, "calm down, it’s just a joke besides I don't like Cuban food as it reminds me of my holiday" Keith sat at the corner of the sofa and didn't speak and next to him was Shiro.

 

they watched a movie as a group and they started to speak about past events at the store and other things too, Keith was amazed by their storeys and even tried to join in, soon the meal was eaten and they all around the sofa and they were laughing and enjoying each other’s company.

 

Hunk had moved to get the ice cream which they had made, and this was Lances favourite part. Lance then helped Hunk hand out the dessert and they all sat around the sofa, but this time Lance was next the Keith and this was making Lance blush. 

 

"Hunk you are and I will always say it, the best cook in the entire world" Allura said as she was enjoying her food, "I can preach that" Pidge said "me too" Shiro had said as well, "don't forget guys, Keith helped out making the food too" this had made Keith blush "Not relay, Hunk done most of the cooking" Hunk quickly said "yes Keith but you help out so much that I think it tastes even better". they all started laughing and for once Keith truly felt like he was a part of a big family.

 

   
"Lance, can I ask you something?" Keith had said to lance which made Lances face go red.

 

"Sure, thing mullet, what’s up" he which he could see had pissed Keith of a little bit.

 

"Do you go to college? it's just, I've pretty sure i have heard your name around campuses.

 

"Well you see, I used to go but my family made me leave as they though I was not well and thought I needed help and so they sent me to Cuba to get help in the form of my mother’s family but that was even worse". Lance said, and Keith could tell Lance was starting to seem upset about this.

 

"what did you study at collage, I mean am doing science, Hunks doing cooking and Pidge is doing elite maths." Keith wanted to make Lance a bit happier.

 

"well, when I was at the collage, I did art and design and I was top of my class for a while but then I had to leave, it was fun but am trying to get back on my course, but I just hope Rachel's not in my class anymore". this in away made Keith anger as he was convinced that Rachel had used her power to get rid of Lance of the course even tho Keith had yet to know that Lance was the youngest child of this great family.

 

"So, do you hate the McClain family too, if I could get my hands on one of their family members I would END them!" this was starting to make Lance very uncomfortable and Shiro could see to, "Keith your making Lance very uncomfortable can you please stop" but he couldn't as once Keith started he could not be stopped.

 

"Shiro, I thought you hated that family too, what happened to that, you to Hunk, Allura" Lance was going even more red and tears were rolling down his face, Shiro was getting angry now "SHUT YOUR MOUTH KEITH!, LOOK I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU THINK BUT WE DO NOT TALK ABOUT THAT FAMILY IN FOUNT OF LANCE AND I HAVE BEEN GIVING YOU LITTLE HEAD'S UP TOO SO SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" then the room was quiet and everyone was looking at Shiro and Keith and only thing which could be heard is the sound of tears rolling down Lance's face.

 

Lance then stood up and said "well if that's how you relay about my family Keith then so be it, I’ll be in my car in you guys need anything" the ran out and everyone looked at Keith.

 

Shiro, then stood up to, "Hunk, Pidge, Allura am going to take you guys home, I need to head back to meet up with my family anyway and by the way Keith you’re staying at one of Lance's family’s stately homes so when your ready to go, he'll drive you their". Shiro and the others stood up and Shiro junked the keys at Keith and told him to lock up and as one by one Hunk and Allura said "we'll see you tomorrow" and Pidge had left without saying a word. What had just Happened, and what was he going to do next.

 

_DAY 0_

_8.00 PM_

 

Keith had wondered around the building and then turned off all the lights and locked the front door and made his way to Lances car which was parked outside. he had a slow walk and yet he still wanted to punch Lance in his face but why did have feeling about him, was like a feeling for his mother but deeper but whatever it was he had gone to the car and knocked on the door.

 

Lance was in a ball shape in the back  of the car and could be seen crying, why did this hurt Keith so much, he hate the guy before so why does he care for him now, he did like him but this new feeling was burning him and he could feel his insides burn even more every time he saw Lance cry.

 

Keith then tried to open the door and funny thing was that the door was unlocked the whole time, he then climbed into the cart and Lance had yet to come out of his ball, Keith was upset and this time it was not him, he could tell his family was a  problem even worse for him and he could tell it was effecting him massively and all he wanted to was to help Lance.

 

"Lance, please look at me, am sorry OK, am done and I  said something wrong and I think I just destroyed our friendship so please, if you want me to leave then I will and you'll never hear from me agine Keith was now starting to cry and he could tell he was serious, he only met this man today and he felt so close to him,, he wanted to cuddle him and nuzzle up with him and then it hit him, Was Lance Keith's soulmate.

 

Keith then moved from the car and then began to walk away, he then started to slowly break down and he started to move more and more, he felt a struggle at his waist, Lance was there, he was hugging him and why did it feel right and why did Keith want Lance to never let him go and by god it just as good for Lance as it did for Keith and Lance said only a few things "let’s just talked".

 

They had been talking been talking hours, Keith had reviled about himself to Lance and Lance had done the same how his family thinks he is not well. they had been talking for so long that they had lost track of time and the fact that they were in a parking lot this whole time in the back seat of lances car as both has crossed their legs as they talked to each other and what they want for the future.

 

"Keith, I just feel so trapped, am so sad and when am around people I still feel alone and it’s the worse felling" Lance was crying, and this was affecting Keith even worse.

 

"Am so sorry Lance, it's all my Fault, I didn't mean to make you feel so low, to be honesty Lance you’re the most amazing person I have ever met and with your family and how they go on, you’re the one Good thing to come out of the McClain family tree and I think you should be proud of that. 

 

Keith didn't realise he had gotten so close to Lance and then gently lifted Lances face and Kissed him on the lips and for that kiss, it felt everything in the world had stopped for some reason this was the right thing too.

 

Lance was shaken by what happened, not that it was bad but the fact that Keith had been the one to take his first kiss and it felt amazing!

 

"oh, SHIT am sorry LANCE, THIS IS NOT ALLOWED BY YOUR FAMILY AND AM SORRY. and then Lance grabbed Keith his two hands Pulled him in closer and with tears rolling down his cheek.

 

"Please Keith, don't ever stop" and they kissed agine but this time it was deeper and last a good few minutes. 

 

"What about your family Lance what if-" Lance had cut him off with a kiss and said "screw my family Keith, listen I feel this is right and Keith I want you to be my soul mate, I have so much feelings for you even tho we just met but I want to be with you and when I touch you it gives me so much energy and-" but Keith had cut Lance of with a kiss and Keith said "Lance I would love to be your soul mate, whatever happens, I will all ways be by your side".

 

They then started to hug each other and finally they had one final kiss before Lance had started his way to the stately home, "it’s not much far now" Lance had said and when he looked at Keith it gave him so much hope. 

 

"Lance, can I ask you something?" he said looking a bit shy.

 

"what's up Keith, you need something?" he thought Keith had left something back at the shop 

 

"well when you get your room, can I sleep in there with you?" this stunned Lance and he went red "I just don't want to sleep by myself and besides, how could I sleep when my Boyfriend is sleeping right next door to me and he’s all by himself”. Keith said with a playful tone.

 

And that was it, Lance's first relationship and he was so happy he could fly and best thing about it was the fact it was Keith first relationship too" this made Lance happy knowing they were both at the starting line.

 

It was late when they got to the house, and Keith could not believe the size of the house, when Keith checked his phone it read  _11.30 pm_ and by god Keith was tried, Lance had undone the lock for the big door and then showed where they were both sleeping, and that Lance was going to get some water.

 

Keith had changed to black boxers but had kept his black t shirt on, when Lance entered the room, Lance started blushing at Keith, Lance was only wearing boxers too but with not shirt and they both started to lie down on the big queen sized bed and the room was massive to Keith, it had a table in the corner and a massive bathroom too, Lance had turned off the lights and they both lay there in the dark Lance slowly started to move to Keith and then started to cuddle into him and to both of them it just felt right, as they speak, Lance was spooning Keith and well Keith wrapped his arms around Lance. For once both boys felt they were not alone, they had each other.

 

Until work the next morning…

 

_TO BE CONTINUED..._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first chapter of the serious so please read the next one and hope you really enjoyed this one, and if you could pleases let me know and give me some ideas about chapter 2 as i will be beginning on that very soon.
> 
> Bye guys


End file.
